Lady Hawke
by GreySocks
Summary: "Always together, eternally apart."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or the movie, "Lady Hawk".**

The sun slowly rose above the horizon, a dark rider cantering from its direction with a cloud of dust disturbed by the horse's hooves. The rider sat fresh and confident upon its steed. The bright rays of the sun masking the identity of the rider as the rider seemed adament in its destination. A sharp whistle echoed from the rider's lips and a sharp screech responded. Soon, a hawk dove from it's position in the sky toward the rider. The rider slowed down its horse and held out its arm for the hawk to saftely land. The hawk gazed upon the rider with intelligent eyes before redirecting it's eyes in the distance. A formation of buildings showed promise of rest. With another sound, the hawk took off once again as the rider firmly kicked its heels against the horse's side signaling for a run.

* * *

Faint sounds behind a wall of thick dried mud and straw. A young girl by the name, Ant, was trying her utmost best to escape from her prison. In the distant, she heard the hanging of some prisoners she once roomed with. Increasing her efforts, she knew it was only a matter of time before the soldiers came looking for her. Her heart raced from both nervousness and anticipation for freedom, a bead of sweat slid down her face as her eyes stayed semi-closed because of the dirt falling all around her. Her hand scraped once more at the never-ending tunnel when she felt a slight gust of dry air touching her fingers. She paused momentarily to allow her fingers to wiggle. Feeling nothing upon them, she allowed a smirk to grace her features as she pushed with her other hand to punch out the remaining dirt.

* * *

A group of soldiers threw the remaining bodies into a growing pit of death. One soldier dressed as a lowly guard saluted to a man dressed in a white garb and black pants upon a grey steed. The man's face was stern and serious. His eyes coldly awaited for the lowly soldier's report. "Hung as ordered, sir." the lowly soldier confirmed.

The man briefly nodded before ordering two more before the end of the day. Another crisp salute before the lowely soldier watched his commanding officer ride off. The lowly soldier made his way to the dungeons followed by a group of men.

"We need two more." he stated to the warden.

The prison smelled of unwashed bodies, feces, urine, and blood. The small underground room held six small cubicles of gated prisons. Each cell held six prisoners with barely enough space between them, the lowly soldier named, Gus sneered at the prisoners. A vivid hatred crossed his expression when he remembered one prisoner he would love nothing more than to hang.

"I want Arika as one of them." he demanded. His memories flooding him as the girl, who made a mockery of him while trying to steal from his purse. The warden nodded before directing them a short ways into the poorly lit cell of Arika.

"This is her cell." the warden unlocked the door before stepping back to allow the soldier to enter. Gus pushed a prisoner standing in his way back before looking around the dim cage for his prey. Finding his eyes failing him at his task, he turned back to the warden and ordered for a torch to be brought to him. Within seconds, a torch touched his hand.

He looked back into the cell looking at the faces off all the prisoners inside. Nothing. "Are you sure, warden!" his temper rising. The warden clenched his teeth in annoyance, "I know my prison, Gus, do not question me."

"If that is true, where is she?" Gus turned back to the warden, his eyes hardened.

"Inside this cell, do not blame me for your poor eye sight, soldier." the cold steel voice responded.

Taking a deep breath, Gus turned back and spotted an old man chained to a pillar in the middle of the cell. A rusted collar attached to his whithered neck leading to a small lengthed chain attached to the pillar. "Where is she, old man?" The old man mumbled incorherant words. Gus's temper rose as he unshealthed his sword about to make an example. The old man's words stopped the tip from piercing his neck and a hand gesture from the old man pointed somewhere. Gus heard that Ant disappeared and never returned all the while pointing to a tiny sewer grating in the floor. Eyes widened in disbelief, Gus swiftly moved to the grating. It was tiny that his head was the only thing small enough to fit through let alone a person. 'Impossible! How is it possible that she could escape through that?' Gus's thoughts ran rampart.

* * *

Ant placed her entire arm through the tiny hole to use as leverage to push herself out. The hole seemed unable to increase in size. She gritted her teeth as she fitted her head through the hole. Her arm hung uselessly as her head filled the gap. Her eyes increased as she felt herself getting stuck. Panic shot through her as her other hand still stuck inside the tunnel gripped whatever holding she could find to push herself further out. Grunting and groaning, her body screamed in protest as the harden edges of the hold dug into her skin. Like any type of problem she faced, she made a sarcastic phrase to help allievate her frustration, "It's like escaping from mother's womb." her breath cut short when she managed to push out to her chest. Breathing became more difficult.

Her feet worked overtime trying to increase her odds at escaping. The arm hanging outside of the hold somehow managed to grab a protruding bump below the hole and pushed with all her might. Her body pulled even more out to her waist.

* * *

A long hallway of stone and open space resounded the echoes of urgent feet slapping against the cobbled floor. The commander ignored salutes and other civilians as he entered a cathedral. Before taking another step inside, he lowered his head in reverance and respect. The bishop standing at the altar stopped his progression with an annoyed expression. The bishop's mouth thinned at seeing her commander's rudeness.

* * *

Ant couldn't believe her luck, she was almost out of that damned hole! She balanced precariously at the entrance trying to get her feet out. What she did not plan was tipping too far ahead to loose her balance and fall head first into the cold, gritty waters below. A surprised scream escaped her mouth before being swallowed with dirty water. Her body fell underneath the surface, Ant panicked once more at the thought of drowning. Her bare feet touched a sandy floor before pushing her body up to the surface. Gulping down air before her body once again was submerged in water. Flaying her arms about, she tried to gain control of the situation. Her mind going from one horrible ending to another.

She managed to gain control of her fear to vaguely look around her. It was then that she noticed a bulky creature swimming her way. Her eyes increased in size and her heart increased in tempo. On instinct and reflex alone, she jumped to a nearby pillar with a narrow platform. She hugged the pillar for dear life all the while praying to God to save her.

"I swear to you, if I survive I will never pick another pocket again. I swear it!" oaths to become a better person spilled from her mouth as the creature continued its course toward her. She closed her eyes trying her utmost best to become one with the pillar as her prayers continued at a rapid pace. Most of the things spilling from her mouth, she had no idea what she was saying. Just anything to survive this encounter with this creature. Her eyes stung as she refused to blink in case the creature might attack if her eyes closed even for a split second.  
"If I die, how can I prove my good words to you." She made a last ditch effort to make the good Lord take pity on her.

As the creature was within feet from her, Ant felt as if her heart would give out. The current of the water turned the creature's position into revealing what it really was, a bull's skull. Overwhelmed relief and feeling a bit foolish, Ant allowed herself to breathe. Before she could do anything else, she heard the soft singing of the choir alerting her of her position once again. Taking a chance to look around herself, she found herself underneath a building of sorts. From the singing, she gathered the building must be a church.

The entire area she was in was a sewer of sorts with multiple pillars keeping the building up. Soft lights reflected on the water's surface through small gratings on the flooring of the church. She pried her frozen fingers from the stone pillar to head toward the sound of singing. She found that the water reached her waist. Her small body shivered from the cold water as she carefully made her way to a small duct. The singing was strongest here. Looking upward, a long squared duct with aged iron rods positioned like a ladder in the stone. There were several missing or broken, which told the story of how long ago this duct was ever used.

Thankfully for Ant, the stones acted as the perfect climbing wall for her to grab ahold of and climb her way out to freedom. The square duct was big enough for her body to enter without worry. As she reached the grating of the church, she looked around before sticking her fingers through the tiny holes. Unfortunately for her, a young girl wearing a simple frock noticed her and walked over. The girl squatted and questioned what she was doing and why she was in the sewers. Ant waved and told the girl to get lost. Thankfully, the mother of the young girl noticed her daughter's unbecoming behavior grabbed her daughter and pulled her away.

Once again, Ant pulled her fingers through the tiny holes and started to lift. What she did not expect though was black boots walking in her direction and stepping upon her fingers. Shock and pressure alerted her of what happened then pain as her fingers were crushed underneath the heavy weight of someone. A scream of pain and the weight lifted off her fingers. Unfortunately during her moment of pain, she on instict pulled her hands back to find herself falling down once more. She was completely emersed in water as her mind duly curious as to how she did not hit the floor in the shallow water.

Common sense told her to stay under the water just in case someone heard her scream. She swam further under the water in hopes to find some other way out. If water was coming under the church surely there was a way out. She swam blindly for a minute or two before finding the exit. Luck was on her side once more as the thick corroding bars had a big enough hole for Ant to swim through. Air was rapidly escaping her burning lungs. She looked around for the surface. She saw light ahead and swam for it. Bursting through the calm surface, she breathed in air like never before. Looking around, she grinned at seeing the outside leading to freedom.

* * *

The commander waited in the hallway for the bishop as ordered. He rested his hands upon the railing looking out at the ongoings of the courtyard. His eyes remained focused and surly. Black eyes darkened at the disturbing news he needed to report to the bishop. Tightening his fingers on the stone railing, he knew that the bishop would not be pleased. Hearing footsteps leading toward him, the commander turned around to find the bishop calmly walking toward him with a blank stare.

The bishop wore complete white ceremonial gown to signify her position. Confident strides, the bishop passed by the commander before stopping. "What news have you for me, Rad?" the bishop's voice was soft but underlined authority.

"Your excellentcy, I bring news that one of our prisoners have escaped." with a slight bow of his head. The bishop's grey eyes narrowed slightly before walking once more.

"No one escapes from the prison of Aquila." her voice rang with conviction. Her dark green hair swayed in the wind as she turned once more to face Rad. "The people of this city understand this as a historical fact."

Rad kept his head low, "The responsibility is mine."

"Yes." The bishop agreed.

"It would be a miracle for anyone to escape through the sewers." Rad explained hoping that it would prevent him from being punished.

"I happen to believe in miracles, Captain. It's part of my job, Rad" The bishop responded, her eyes growing colder.

"It's only one petty thief. No one of consequence, Your Grace." Rad countered.

"Even storms announce themselves by a simple breeze, Captain. News of this could spread like wildfire and be the beginning of a rebellion." The bishop reasoned adding steel to her voice.

Rad was quiet for a moment, "I understand, Your Excellency, I will find this small fire and put a stop to it at once." he said with conviction.  
"Yes." Tomoe held out her hand with the bishop's ring rested on her thumb. Rad bowed and kissed the ring before he departed on his mission.  
Rad alerted his men to prepare for a hunt. As he armed himself before mounting his steed, he rode out of the gates to find his men waiting and ready. "We are heading north to locate a woman by the name of Arika! We are to capture her. Anyone of you who manages to capture her will be brought to the bishop for recognition. Anyone who lets her escape will face me for a gruesome death! NOW RIDE!" Rad head the charge with his men faithfully following his lead.

* * *

A small hand lifted out of the moat for a dagger stuck into the soft ground before it. A head followed suit as their hand lifted the dagger. Ant looked at a couple of guards sitting for their break. She located the leather purse on one of the guards and used the knife to cut the thin leather strap holding it to the guard's belt. With deft hands and years of experience, Ant managed to grab the bag without alerting the guards. It also helped that the guards were paying attention to the horsemen leaving the city. As quietly as possible, Ant sunk under the water with only her head bobbing above the surface. "I know that I swore never to pick another pocket again, Lord, but I also know that you know what an incredibly weak person I am." she whispered before disappearing in the waters once more.

* * *

Ant felt the cool evening breeze even more torturous because of her wet clothes. She rubbed her thin arms hoping to get some warmth into them. She stopped when she heard the faint sounds of horse running in her direction. Looking behind her, she sees a small group of men in the distance heading toward her. She looked around for a place to hide only to see a hilly plain. Cursing, she ran toward a hill that seemed big enough to hide her from the eyes of the riders. She pressed her body as close as she could praying not to be discovered. The thunderous sound became louder as did her heart. She watched as horses ran passed her and some jumped over the hill nearly trampling her in the process. Thankfully, she was thin and small enough to keep herself hidden and undected.

As the last of the riders rode past her, she waited a few more seconds before looking at them. 'Phew, that was close.' she breathed a sigh of relief. She got up and left the road toward the forest, a mile away. Night was falling at an incredible rate and her body was shivering uncontrollably. Her bare feet cut and scratched from the unforgiving environment. she needed to find something to wear and some shoes. She continued on her journey as the morning arrived. The cool air seemed to turn icy. The floor matted with early frost as she passed by a lake. In the distant, she heard the howling of wolves. "Wolf...wolf...great! I hate wolves. Please no wolves." she voiced her complaints as she increased her steps. Every so often looking about her for any sort of danger. She begun to mutter about great things to eat to get her mind off the wolves howling. "Lamb...roasted lamb sounds delicious."

* * *

The sun was setting as the rider continued on its journey. The cawing of a hawk made the rider's head turn to the right. The hawk flew toward the rider. The rider stuck out its arm once again and the hawk landed. The hawk cawed again as the rider looked at it. The hood of it's black cape hide the face of the rider. Weariness was evident, it had been days of riding since their last stop at a village. Supplies was getting low. The rider saw that night was approaching. A sigh escaped from its mouth.

* * *

Ant crouched amongst the livestock. She didn't want to be found as it was mid day and she needed clothing. Carefully, she looked around to find washed clothes hanging from a line. Two young girls were sitting nearby playing but no adults. To be safe, Ant released the gate to let the livestock out to keep the adults' attention away from her as she grabbed random clothes from the line and stuffing them inside her shirt. Then she spotted shoes. The girls were watching her with curiosity as she neared. "Hello." Ant greeted them. They responded in kind. "What's that over there?" she pointed behind them.

Their heads turned immediately, she swiped the shoes and walked off. The kids muttered how she stole their daddy's shoes. Ant was pleased with her findings. She quickly walked off into the brush to change and stay hidden. Once changed, she ran for the next quarter mile to the village nearby. Feeling utterly victorious that she had escaped and was too far away to be caught, she let out a laugh with no worries.

* * *

The rider watched from underneath a tree at the village up ahead. Contemplating whether or not to enter, the rider's eyes changed direction at a young girl running freely toward the village. The rider could feel its horse stamping its feet restlessly; the rider knew the horse wanted to run as well. The rider lowered its hood to reveal long, dark raven locks with a hint of blue in it.

* * *

Ant rode with her chest puffed out with pride. The revelation that she...SHE had escaped from the prison Aquila, known for being inescapable. She was going to be legendary! Spotting the barkeeper, she walked up to him, "A cup of your most finest." She placed her hands upon her hips. The barkeeper rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, let me see your money." The barkeeper walked toward the bar running a rag over the grainy surface. Ant confidently shook a bag of coins from her belt while looking around the place. For a bar, it was standing outside instead of a building. A nice place to shout and reveal her impossible feat. "A drink for anyone who will drink with me for a celebration!" She announced to everyone. Most of the townspeople ignored her as they went about their duties. The barkeeper slammed a cup of mead upon the stone made table.

Ant grabbed the cup and took a sip before someone's voiced out, "What is the reason behind this celebration?" Ant looked toward a group of hooded men. Striding over toward them with her cup in hand, Ant nearly beamed at the perfect opening for her story.  
"Well, my good gentlemen, have you heard of a place called Aquila?" She asked, who has not heard of it. The place was legendary.

"Yes." The voice responded.

"Well, how would you feel about hearing from someone, who has been inside the walls of Aquila and lived to tell the tale?" She stopped a table away while her mind was coming up with the best and flashiest way to tell her story.

"And you believe this to be a cause of celebration? Even I have seen the walls of it, that is hardly sporting of celebration." "A blacksmith or a carpenter? A stone cutter even? But, a prisoner, who has escaped from those walls?"

A gloved hand revealed a captain's helmet underneath a napkin, "I've never said a prisoner." the men unhooded themselves and turned around. Ant felt a cold feeling creep up her back as she stared in shock into the eyes of Rad, the commander of the army of Aquila. "If you had kept quiet, you may have had the chance of escape, Ant." Rad's men rose from their seated positions.

"You're right." Ant took a step back. Rad turned back to the table to finished his mead.

"Gag her." His men begun to advance toward Ant as Ant realized her predictament. The men started to surround Ant.  
Ant being small and quick used that to her advantage. Before one of the men could grab a hold of her, Ant ducked and crawled under the tables causing the men to try and grab her as she swiftly moved under people's feet and tables. Eventually, one of the men used their heads and started turning the tables over. As most of the tables were turned, the men could not find Ant anywhere. They forced people out but not finding Ant anywhere. One of the men noticed people sitting at a table, he forced them to flee except for one elderly person wearing a brown cloak. When the elderly man refused to move, he took his frustration out on the elderly man by ripping the cloak off to reveal it was Ant.

Ant rolled on the table with her back resting against the flat surface to kick the guard in the chest with her feet. She rolled to the floor only to be held by a soldier from behind. Ant lifted her arms upward and slid down. She then pushed the guard away only to reveal a dead end in that direction. Another three guards blocked the other direction so she slid between the legs of one of the guards and kicked the other guard in the knees. Using that guard's bent back as a spring board, she jumped up to the tables kicking and jumping away from guards. Rad watched all this with a bored expression.

He couldn't believe his men were being bested by a street urchin. Unfortunately, Ant found herself constantly being cornered with no way out. She was only delaying the inevitable. Rad also knew this so he merely clapped when Ant found herself stuck with no way out. Without a word, Rad signaled for Ant to come to him. With her head low, she made her way toward Rad. Soldiers grabbed her causing her to panic once more. She pushed the guard away and tried to escape once more. A guard drew out his knife to hold her down, but Ant struggled so hard that when Rad was walking close to them, the knife cut Rad's cheek.

In shock, Ant uttered an apology knowing it would do no good. Rad calmly ran his finger down the cut and glanced at the blood. Walking past them, Rad ordered for them to kill Ant. The men held Ant's arms behind her as another guard stepped forward with his sword ready to deal the final blow. Ant tried to plea for her life as the sword swung toward her neck. She closed her eyes waiting when she heard the sound a man's startled cry of pain. Opening her eyes, she saw Rad quickly move for cover and the man who was going to kill him cradling his arm with an arrow through it.

Rad carefully looked around his cover to find a woman dressed all in black holding a crossbow in her arms. Sharp green eyes kept a steely gaze upon him. Ant watched in horror as another soldier shot an arrow toward the woman but the arrow only flew past her. The woman quickly shot at the soldier killing him instantly. Her dark green eyes returned to the scene before her. Ant had never seen such a beautiful woman in her life. She was tall, dressed completely in black, and her skin was snow white. The woman's stance showed a knowledge of the battlefield. Her eyes remained steady and her emotions were controlled. The woman seemed to be studying the entire situation before her eyes landed on Ant. Ant felt her knees shake from the intense stare. Something told Ant that this woman was someone to be feared. From the reaction of Rad and the men,  
her assumptions were true.

"You, get out." Her voice was rough but held a clear feminine tone to it. Ant obeyed without hesitation. She slowly walked toward the mysterious woman. When the woman drew her sword, Ant held her arms up in defense only to find that the woman was not looking at her any longer but at Rad. Ant ran. Rad stopped his men from acting then cautiously stepped forward, "One of my men told me you returned. I cut his throat for lying because I knew that would be stupid." The woman remained silent as she briefly looked away to see if the girl was far enough away only to see a reflection of sunlight from a soldier's sword. The woman quckly deflected the blade with her own. A silent stand off as the soldier smiled warmly at the woman, "Captain Natsuki."

* * *

**AN: Yes, I decided to try my hand at this. I love the movie, "Lady Hawk"and thought it would fit perfectly for Natsuki and Shizuru. I've never wrote for this couple before, but I always loved them. Encouraging words are always welcomed. If you have not seen the movie, I highly recommend you do so. A great classic. Anyway, please enjoy the story. I hope this becomes a huge hit. If not, I hope there will be some people who do enjoy it. Let me know your thoughts. You might have noticed that there are some movie quotes that are in this fic. Do not worry, there will be Natsuki and Shizuru moments, but like I said, this will be based off the movie. And Natsuki finally makes her real appearance. YEAH! Shizuru will be arriving in later chapters. Be patient!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime and "Lady Hawke".**

"Captain Natsuki." Natsuki's eyes softened slightly with a hint of a smile upon her normally stoic face. The two soliders lower their swords as they were about to embrace.

"Masashi." Natsuki's low voice spoke volumes at seeing one of her most trusted men.

Before the two could embrace, Rad walked up behind Masashi whispering, "Captain?" Rad has pushed Mashashi's body into the tip of Natsuki's sword. Natsuki's eyes widened slightly revealing shock as she cushioned Masashi's body to the ground. One glance at the soldier told Natsuki that he was dead; she pulled her sword out of his body. Her face was a battlefield of anger and barely contained control. She looked up at Rad with a burning anger before she gently laid Mashashi's body on the floor.

Rad held a smirk upon his face before the force of Natsuki's fist slammed into his jaw. He was unguarded thus the punch knocked him out cold while one of his men caught him before he fell. The men surrounding Natsuki held uncertainty because they didn't know how to proceed without a leader, and they knew who this person was. Natsuki studied the position of all the men before coming up with a plan. She used their confusion to her advantage. She turned around acting as if she was running away. One of the soldiers gathered his bearings ran after her, Natsuki spotting a string of horseshoes hanging from a nail. She grabbed them and flung them toward the face of the unexpecting soldier knocking him out instantly. Not too far behind the first soldier another ran up with his sword raised high.

Natsuki ran toward him blocking the blade with her own and gave a swift side kick to the man's ribs hearing the satisfying sound of bones cracking. When the soldier grabbed his side his sword lowered, a mistake that Natsuki showed by grabbing the hand that held the sword and used the pommel to smash against the soldier's nose. Blood gushed from the man's face as he let out a howl of pain. To Natsuki's left, she saw a flash of chain-mail heading her way, she side stepped and grabbed the man's neck from behind and forced him to face upward. She used her right leg to shove into the back of the man's knee causing him to loose balance.

Natsuki then used her sword to slice deep into the man's neck spewing blood everywhere. Sensing two more men running toward her yelling, she heaved the corpse up with her one hand and used her foot to push the body into the two men causing them to fall down. She quickly stepped upon the corpse pinning the two soldiers down and swung her sword downward like a pendulum silencing the two men instantly. The other soldiers were too afraid to come closer to her after killing three of their commrades and two of them knocked out not including their leader within a matter of minutes. Sheathing her sword, Natsuki started to walk away when she noticed the man, who caught Rad, readying to attack. Green eyes travelled to her right to find a smoking piece of wood resting in a shallow pit of burning coals. She picked it up as the man swung his sword wildly at her. She easily dodged it.

Because the man was poorly balanced before he swung, he had his back now facing her. She grabbed the back of his armour and pushed him down on all fours. With the tip of the smoking wood, she pressed it firmly and deeply into the back of the man's neck before kicking him aside. She noticed that Rad was gaining consciousness and fury overrode everything else. She took hold of Rad by the scruff of the neck and positioned him in front of the live coal. Rad merely allowed a victorious smile light his face knowing he has caused her pain. Clenching her jaw, Natsuki wanted so much to kill him. To make him pay for everything he had done including killing one of her most loyal men because he called her captain. Tightening her grip, she violently shook him as she lifted the wooden stick to his face. Fear slithered through Rad's eyes making Natsuki pause in her actions. Killing Rad wouldn't bring Masashi back.

She slowly lowered the stick as the burning coal begun to simmer. Sensing Nastuki's intentions, Rad couldn't help allow himself another cocky expression wash over his face. Seeing it, Natsuki pushed the man backwards into the live coal throwing the stick on top of him. Rad screamed as his cape and behind were on fire. Some of his men were trying to put out the fire. Natsuki slowly turned away and begun walking to her horse. Seeing a soldier blocking her path with his sword raised in a poor attempt to stop her, she just slapped the sword away with her hand pausing to see if the solider would attack. Instead the man ran away, Natsuki took a few more steps to see Masashi's body lying in the pool of his own blood. She knelt down and said a quiet, quick prayer before rising and mounting her horse.  
"NATSUKI!" Rad screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Ant was trying her utmost best to mount a horse during the entire commotion, but the horses were spooked and kept moving away from her. Growing frustrated, she tried to jump upon the back of a brown mare, but the horse quickly avoided her and Ant fell down. Seeing that using the horses was usless and she was only wasting time, "You filthy strumpets!" she ran out of the village as fast as her legs could carry her. She heard the sound of thunderous hooves beating merciliously against the ground behind her. She glanced behind her seeing the woman riding hard toward her.

"No! No! I'm not one of them!" She pleaded as she tried to outrun the horse. She looked back again to see the woman rapidly gaining ground with a hawk flying around her. Seeing the woman bending to the side as if to grab something, Ant realized too late that the woman's target was herself. "NO! Don't! Ahhhh!" she screamed as she felt her lithe body lifted like nothing and roughly placed on her stomach with the horn of the saddle pressed into her stomach. She felt her body vibrating harshly as she looked ahead at the closing gate to the entrance of the village with a guard ready to stop them. Natsuki pushed her horse harder by digging her heels into the sides of the horse. "NO! WATCH OUT!" Ant screamed.  
She knew she was going to die. Why oh why did she have to brag? Why couldn't she keep her big mouth shut? It was always her mouth and not her hands that got her into trouble. The horse's muscles coiled preparing for the jump. The horn digging into her soft stomach made Ant feel as if she was going to hurl. The sudden impact of landing and the loud sound of Natsuki's gloved fist pounding the head of the soldier caused Ant's mead to come up.

Two soldiers behind them tried to open the gate, but Ant watched in surprise as the hawk that was around the woman swoop down and used its talons to cut into one of the soldier's face. The hawk screeched as it flew after them.

* * *

Ant held her sore stomach with one hand while the other was wrapped around the woman's waist. They were nearing a cottage in the woods, "I see someone is home since there is smoke rising from the house. Are you sure you don't want to ride on, sir, there is still plenty of light?" she questioned.

"Stop your chatting, we will spend the night here." Natsuki slowed the horse into a walk as she located the resident of the house. A loud squeal of an overweight woman was skipping in alarm toward her husband, who looked to be the size of the hoe he was using. The woman hide behind her husband as the man stopped his work and held the hoe in both hands as a sign of warning. Natsuki stopped her horse nearby, crossing her hands over the horn of the saddle and leaned slightly forward.

"Good afternoon sir and lady, I've come in hopes of lodging for the night."

"No, be off with ya!" The man's hoarse voice spoke. He didn't want any trouble coming to him and by the looks of these travelers, they were the type of trouble he wanted nothing to do with.

"We'll pay for it. of course." Natsuki wouldn't take no for an answer. She noticed how the man paused and the woman poked her chubby face from behind his scrawny back.

Ant felt the need to put her own two cents in, "We are not above compassion to those in misery." She showed them her purse of coins. The man licked his lips in greed, his eyes never straying from the purse.

"You can sleep down there in the barn." His oily voice consented.

"Thank you." Nasuki slightly bowed her head and raised her arm. A beautiful chestnut coloured hawk with strange markings on it's back landed. Directing her horse toward the barn, Natsuki gently clicked her tongue to tell the horse to move. Ant slid down the horse as Natsuki jumped off carefully not to jostle the hawk on her enclosed fist. Warm eyes and a gentle smile appeared for a small moment as the woman caressed the breast of the bird with her index finger. Then Natsuki's eyes turned to the man and woman, who moved to their small hut, cautiously. Natsuki narrowed her eyes as she continued to pet the hawk with unusual affection.

* * *

Natsuki opened her saddle bag and pulled out her helmet. Her eyes caught upon something placed inside, she felt a lump form in the back of her throat as she gently pulled out the object. A long white cotton dress. Natsuki gazed upon it as her eyes shone with feeling. With utmost gentlness, she gathered the dress in both of her hands and brought it close to her face. Natsuki swallowed as memories flooded her and her heart clenched in sadness. She pressed the dress to her nose and she closed her eyes. The famililar texture of the cloth allowed Natsuki to pretend just for a moment. The faint smell of the one she held most dear clung to it. A memory so dear to her of her holding her beloved, who wore this dress. Before her thoughts could continue on, Ant's voice interrupted the moment.

With careful movements, Natsuki folded the dress and placed it back inside the helmet with care. She moved to the door of one of the stables she resided in. "Sir, if there is nothing else you need of me, I will take my leave." Ant was eager to leave. The aura of this woman scared her and everything else of the woman. Despite being beautiful, Ant didn't trust this woman with her life. Violence and blood seemed to go hand-in-hand wherever she went and Ant wanted nothing to do with it. She started to leave when Natsuki's rough voice stopped her.

"You can take care of my horse." Natsuki felt a smile tug at her lips, but she held enough control to keep it from showing at the expression Ant made at her request. "Also, sleep with one eye open. Never disturb me in my sleep or I will chop off your head before I know it is you, understood?"

Ant nervously nodded while she trabbed the reins, "Come on, old girl." She tugged and pulled with all her might, but the horse refused to budge. Natsuki watched in amusement with her arms crossed. Seeing Ant's pathetic attempts to get Duran to move was ludicrious. The ebony horse kept its position, whining slightly at the annoyance that is Ant. "Stubborn little lady." Ant felt sweat pouring down her face at her poor attempts.

"What's her name?" Ant stopped to rest.

"His name is Duran."

"His name?' Ant looked down at the horse's genitals, "Pretty name."

"Go with her, boy, she didnt'mean to hurt your feelings." Natsuki lightly patted Duran's rump as the horse finally relented. Relieved, Ant guided Duran to the stable to prepare the horse for bed.

* * *

Natsuki stands with her back to the door post. She presses the white dress to her cheek as her eyes seem to drift to a different place. With sadness etched in her eyes, she turned around to look out of the circular window. The sun dipped below the horizon leaving hues of red, yellow, and orange at its wake. "O...One day." She whispers and blinks as her eyes slightly water. The sun disappears completely behind the horizon and the howl of a wolf echoed into the night.

* * *

Ant angrily snatches a twig from the forest ground as complaints tumble out. "Comrades-in-arms...phfft...slave is more like it. Start a fire, feed the animals, gather the wood!" Ant continued her chore griping and groaning about the treatment the woman commanded of her. "Look at me Lord, I would have been better in the prison of Aquila where I had a roommate who was insane and a murderer. But at least he respected me!' She paused to shove a branch out of her face as she treked back to the barn, "A strange woman she is, why did she save my life?" Why would anyone save anyone's life? "She wants something of me. I can see it in her eyes."

Ant felt self righteous anger burning in her chest, "Well, I won't do it!'she said with utter convinction, "I'm still a young woman. I'VE GOT PROSPECTS!" She announced to the silent night. She changed direction while dropping the pile of wood in her arms, "Good-bye, Captain, I've got a bright future ahead of-" She immediately stopped at the sound of a twig snapping behind her. She slowly turned around as fear raced through her icy veins. More sounds coming from the dense forest causing Ant to look around her hoping to locate the direction so she could run in the opppsite direction. A low growl emmits from the thick brush as more snapping sounds seem to bounce everywhere. "Hello?" a weak attempt to sound brave as Ant backtracked to the dropped wood.

She picked them up, while trying to think of a way out of this situation. "Who do you think is out there? You had better draw your sword, Nina!" Ant hoped this idea would work. "Ah, Erstin! You've brought your crossbow.' Ant's voice changed slightly to imitate another person, "We'll all go back to the barn, all right?" Ant used different pitches of tone as she imitated different voices in agreement to the plan. The sound of footsteps grew louder. Ant felt the need to increase her speed as she continued to make different voices readying themselves for battle as she ran. She made her way into a clearing in the forest.

She looked behind her to see what might be chasing her but her foot caught on an uprooted plant and she fell down a hill. The view of the barn was nearby. She thanked God that she didn't twist her ankle and shot up to run into the saftey of the barn. She hoped Natsuki hadn't fallen asleep yet. She faced the forest as she backed up. Her eyes frantically looking at anything moving or suspicious. Her back hit something and she gasped as she turned around to find a tree. She stumbled a bit as she tried to regain her balance. She felt foolish as she turned to walk toward the barn.  
A hooded figure appeared behind her with an axe raised high. Ant's eyes widen in horror as a big, black wolf charged right for her. She ducked as the wolf jumped over her and attack the hooded man. Ant couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man, who let them stay was going to attack and now this giant wolf was attacking the man. Nothing made sense, all Ant knew was to get the hell out and alert Natsuki. Ant tripped several times before making it inside of the barn all the while screaming for Captain Natsuki. The last that Ant saw was the wolf chewing on the man's face while the man was screaming in agony.

"Captain! Sir!" Ant found no sign of Natsuki. Her eyes landed on Natsuki's crossbow and made a grab for it. She tried to string it back but the taunt bow was difficult for her scrawny muscles. She somehow managed while looking around for the quiver. "Wolf...wolf..wolf" She continued her mantra as she located the quiver. In her desperate attempts to grab the quiver, the bow fell to the ground. Cursing, Ant grabbed an arrow and put it in her mouth as she grabbed the crossbow. She hid herself within the barn with a good look out for her to shoot the wolf. With shaky fingers, she positioned the arrow in the crossbow. Her heart was thundering loudly and her ears rang, she had never felt so much adrenline pumping through her body as she did now. Apparently a lot of new things were happening to her that she never experienced before she met Natsuki.  
She took aim and her finger tightened on the trigger. It was then that a arm laid upon the crossbow halting her attack. For some uknown reason, Ant didn't feel fear as she looked behind her. Ant had never felt so powerless in her entire life. There stood before her was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. In fact, Ant believed there was no way such beauty could exist in real life. A beautiful oval face was the only thing shown within the confines of a black cloak. Startling ruby eyes looked at her silently. Strays of chestnut colored hair escaped from beneath the hood. The soft hand that was on the crossbow slowly lowered it along with Ant's hand to the ground.

Ant thought that Natsuki was beautiful but compared to this magnificent creature before her, Natsuki was a different level than this woman. Natsuki was beautiful in the most human way possible, but this creature was so stunning that not even the great Lord almighty could have created something so perfect. The creature releashed her hold on the crossbow and glanced outside toward the wolf. Want was evident in her eyes, she slowly made her way outside with Ant still paraylsis. At seeing this creature moving out of the saftey of the barn, Ant suddenly felt her limbs able to move. "Don't go out there, My Lady! There's a wolf out there. The biggest wolf you've ever seen and a dead man" She warned as she grabbed a hold of the gorgeous woman's arm.

The woman seemed to not care as she looked to Ant for a moment. Ant felt her hand release her hold as the woman lifted her hand in a signal to wait. She then turned her eyes back to the outside, seeing what Ant could not see. The distant cry of a wolf was heard and the woman's steps seemed to quicken. Ant hid behind the door frame as she witness the woman walking into the thick of the forest where the wolf cries seem to resonate from. "Miss, please!" She gave off one last plead before turning her back against the post. "Maybe I'm dreaming! There is no way such things could really happen in real life!' Ant tried to convince herself and find some logical explanation, "My eyes are open. Maybe I'm dreaming I'm asleep but awake. Or, maybe I'm asleep dreaming I'm awake but asleep ." Ant was getting more and more confused and a headache forming at her temples.

Shaking her head, she stamped the thoughts out of her mind and quickly climbed the ladder heading up the barn. She crouched down looking through the loose, straw wall. Her mouth agape as she witnessed the impossible. The mystical woman stopped where she was and held out her hand to the giant wolf, who kept its head down nonagrressively. It made it's way to her and the woman knelt down. She calmly and gently touched the wolf's head almost like a caress. The wolf nuzzled her hand giving out a whine. The woman stood up and begun walking further into the forest with the wolf quietly walking beside her.

Ant turned herself away from the scene, "I have not seen what I've seen. I do not believe what I've seen!" She grasped her chest, she looked upward, "Lord, these are magical and mystical things that are happening, and I BEG you not to make me apart of it."

* * *

**AN: Finally Shizuru makes an appearance. Thank you so much for reviewing my story. I seriously believed no one liked it so I didn't think I should continue. I love this story so much and believe it to be one of the most romantic love stories ever told! I've noticed that a lot of reviewers love it when they are recongnized by the author for reviewing so I will do just that.**

**KiyoDuran: Thanks for not spoiling the story for the readers. Also, thank you so much for reviewing my story. I agree, I believe that Natsuki makes the perfect knight to fit Navarre's character.**

**CallMeBia: I hope you keep diggin the story as it progresses.**

**Shizuru fan: Thank you for the review. I hope I don't disappoint.**

**DnDsKit: Such odd names I keep seeing but oh well. Thanks for the encouragement. I was watching it several months ago and decided this movie could fit the idea for Natsuki and Shizuru.**

**BlackSakuyamon: Thanks, I honestly believed no one liked it but now it would seem there are some people who do like it. I figured the reason why people turned away was because it lacked Natsuki and Shizuru moments. The story will have it, I just hope people will stick around for those sweet moments.**

**Kuma Kuma: It would seem I was not the only one thinking of writing this fic. I'm wandering if there are other who could have done a much better job than I did. Thanks for the encouragement!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime and Lady Hawke**

A lone rider rode quickly through a vast field where a herd of sheep surrounded a lake. A soldier had a fresh horse saddled and ready as the rider slowed down his horse just enough for him to jump upon the fresh one. Without pause, the rider made the horse run at full speed toward his destination.

* * *

Thunder rolled in the distance as Natsuki walked ahead of Ant, who was holding on the reins of Duran. Natsuki had the hawk resting on her hand, "Stop now." Natsuki commanded softly. She sat herself on a boulder nearby while Ant led the horse to a tree.

"Come on, old girl." Duran neighed in protest, reminding Ant of her mistake, "I mean boy." She tied the reins tightly around the trunk of a tree. Her tanned cloak wrapped tightly around her slim body as she rubbed her arms to gain warmth. Natsuki seemed comfortable using her cape as a blanket on her body, her hood offering some warmth to her head and shelter from the oncoming rain. "I could use some rest myself after last night's events." Ant releashed Duran's saddle from his back all the while complaining, "That old wolf could have killed me. It was horrible!"

Natsuki merely closed her eyes and sighed doing her best to ignore the ramblings of her traveling companion. "But, he tore the farmer's throat out and left me alone.' Revelation dawned on her as she continued talking. Once Duran's saddle was off, she made her way to a comfortable spot to rest. "There was more." Natsuki was on the verge of telling Ant to shut up so she could sleep when the next words that came out grabbed her attention. "There was a woman. Like fine porcelean. With deep red eyes. Almost like the hawk's." Ant paused as she recalled that night. Despite the fact it was the scariest moments of her life, Ant could not stop thinking about meeting the woman. "And her voice that does set tones for an angel."

Natsuki's eyes shot open as she looked at Ant with surprise, "She spoke?' Her voice betrayed her feelings as a rare hunger lit her eyes, "What did she say?"  
Ant found the knight's reaction odd but shrugged it aside, "I asked her if I was dreaming. She said I was."

Natsuki bowed her head with a small smile, "Hmm"

Ant saw Natsuki's reaction and the need for Natsuki to believe her tale was strong, "I"m not insane, you must believe me when I tell you these things." She said was utter convinction.

Natsuki met Ant's eyes once again with a thoughtful expression, "Oh, I believe you. I believe in dreams." Her eyes grew fond as she responded as if she was reliving something from long past. The hawk on Natsuki's hand squawk.

Believing Natsuki is mocking her, Ant turned her eyes away, "I see." Her hand reached out to rub against Duran's front leg to work out her frustration.

Natsuki looked highly amused as she could not stop the smile from growing, "This lady, does she have a name?"

Pouting, Ant looked back, "Not that she mentioned, why?"

"Well, she might wander in my dreams.' Natsuki's eyes softened as she touched the hawk with her fingers and allowing them to glide down its chest. "Wouldn't it be nice' Natsuki's eyes drifted from Ant to the hawk where her voice grew tender, f I could call her by name the day we met before." Memories flooded her thoughts that the overwhelming feelings soon became too much for her to bear, Natsuki unintentionally let out a sound that spoke volumes of her anguish. Tearing her eyes off the hawk, Natsuki looked back to Ant's confused gaze, "I've waited a long time for such a lady." Realizing she may have said too much, Natsuki's face returned to the impassive expression she always wore while pulling down her hood to cover her eyes, "Better get some sleep."

Ant thought she may have learned something very important about the captain. The way Natsuki spoke made Ant wonder what could have been the reason behind this mysterious grief this soldier carried. Natsuki spoke about the woman as if she had met her before. 'Didn't she say that to call this woman by name as she had done before? Does this have to do with what happened last night?' Ant's thoughts continued down that path as her hands rested on her lap. "The bird will alert us if anyone is coming." Natuki announced.

"I've got to be out of my mind...out of my mind." Ant shook her head as she gazed up at the darkening sky thickened with clouds and the faint sound of thunder closing in.

* * *

The rider pushed his horse to go faster and harder as he saw the city in the distance. Hooves beat into the worn path causing many travelers to jump out of the way. A watchman from the tower alerted the soldier below to open the gate. The soldier managed to open the gate just as the rider made his way into the city. The rider made his way through the long narrow road toward the center of the city. Finally, he neared his destination. He pulled hard on the reins and jumped off the horse. Without looking back, the rider swiftly entered a large courtyard where a female dancer was performing in front of the bishop.

The rider waited to be achknowledged before continuing on his trek. As the danced ended, the bishop's attention seemed to remain on the dancer when her voice rung out, "Have you found the criminal, Rad?"

Knowing what the reaction will be, Rad took a deep breath, "She's not in my custody at this time."

"Then why did you invade my garden unwashed and unshaved?' the bishop turned around, her voice becoming irate, "Do you think to find her here?"

Rad lowered his eyes as he knew the news he would reveal would be far worse than loosing Ant, he forced his eyes back to the bishop's, "Natsuki has returned."

The transformation on the bishop's face caused a cold chill to run down his spine. Only the name of Natsuki could do such a thing. The bishop's lips thinned and a hunger in her grey eyes grew. Rad knew what was to happen next. The bishop's face reverted back to her normal state but her eyes remained full of emotion, "Walk with me." Her tone was deep and dark. Turning her back, she walked along the pathway of her garden with her bodyguard a few feet behind her.

Rad quickened his pace to walk next to the bishop, "The criminal, Arika, travels with her. My men are combing the woods."

"And the hawk?" the bishop's voice demanded.

"The what?" Confusion covered his face toward the odd quesiton.

"It must be a hawk. A spirited hawk.' The bishop's thoughts turned inward as she continued walking with Rad watching her with concern. Suddenly, the bishop turned to Rad surprising the man, "This hawk is not to be harmed, is that understood? The day she dies is the day when the next captain of the guard will reside in your place after your excecution." The bishop's words were said quickly and coldly. Her eyes were steel as she glared into Rad's eyes to emphasize her orders.

"We live in difficult times. This famine has prevented people from paying proper contribution to the church. I raise their taxes only to be told there was nothing left for me to tax. Imagine." She sneered as she changed the subject while walking quite briskly. "But last night, the Lord Almighty had visted me in my sleep. He told me that a demon was traveling amongst us in disguise and her name is Natsuki Kuga." The bishop stopped. Her voice suddenly became cold once more, "Go. To break faith in me is to break faith in him." She turned around and held out her thumb with the ring. Rad bowed before her and kissed it like many times before. Then backed away to make his exit. Turning toward her courtyard again, she clapped her hands to gain her servants'attention. "Get me Nao!"

"Yes, Your Grace." a soldier responded before saluting and heading to do as his master bidded. The bishop turned her back to the courtyard to think alone as emotions she had kept buried for so long resurfaced.

* * *

Ant swung a heavy sword she found resting on the saddle. She had never seen Natsuki use it so she thought it was just an old relic. Since its master was not using it, she might as well use it to chop wood. With a mighty heave, she swung the sword upon the small branches she had gathered. The blade cut through the wood like butter. Satisfied, Ant grabbed another branch only this one bigger. She prepared to swing when her wrist was captured by an iron grip. Turning her head toward the cause, she looked into the eyes of dark green.

Taking the sword back, Natsuki spoke with clear and concise words so there would not be any misunderstandings, "This sword has been in my family for five generations. It has never known defeat until now.' Natsuki held the hilt up to show Ant how special the sword was to her, "This jewel represents my family's name." She pointed to one of the jewels on one side of the metal guard, "And this one is our holy alliance with the Church of Rome." She pointed to the other jewel on the other side, then she pointed to the center, "This one was meant for the crusades." She flipped the sword over to reveal another spot in the center of the guard, "And this..." the empty indention caused Ant to panic.

"Sir, I hope you don't believe I took that." She quickly defended herself.

"No!' Her voice rose and looked straight into Ant's eyes once more. "This is mine to fill." She walked away. "Each generation is called upon a quest."

"And what is your quest?" Ant's burning question directed toward the knight.

Natsuki paused in her step and looked down at the sword, "I must kill a woman." Her voice was steady and calm.

Quirking an eyebrow up, Ant couldn't help the sarcastic remark that followed through, "Tell me, does this walking corpse have a name?"  
Slowly turning around, Natsuki held the sword tightly in her hands. "Her Grace, the Bishop of Aquila." The response took Ant by surprise.

"The bishop...I see." Feeling that now would be a good time to part with this crazed knight, Ant took a step backwards. "Well...well, then you have much to do. And I have been enough of a burden to you. I do hope our paths cross again one day." 'Yeah right! See ya!' Ant quickend her escape plan only to be stopped by Natsuki's cocky tone.

"I need you to guide me into the city."

Incredulous at the audacity this woman had, "Not for the life of my mother, even if I knew who she was" 'There was no way in hell, I was going to help this person on such a messed up quest. Even if she did save my life, what she is asking is too much!'

"You're the only one who has ever escaped from there." Nastuki reasoned.

"It was chance! Pure chance." Ant argued. "A miracle. Once in a lifetime." She had hoped this would disuade the knight but knowing how stubborn Nastuki was, this was only but a rare to slim chance. As much as she hated to reveal the real reason behind her escape, she much rather look like a fool than a suicidal fool. "I fell down a hole and followed my nose."

Natsuki gave Ant a look that told her that no matter what Ant said, Natsuki would not accept no for an answer. "I have waited almost two years for this sign of God. So, when I heard the morning bells of Aquila, I knew the moment of my destiny had come. You will be my guiding angel."

"Me?" Natsuki nodded. "Sir, the truth is I talk to God all the time. And no offense, he never mentioned you."

Smirking, Natsuki replied, "No?"

"There are strange forces at work in your life. Magical ones that surround you.' Ant took a step forward, she had never been so serious in all her life, "I don't understand them, but they frighten me. You have given me my life. The truth is I can never repay you. I have no honor and never will have. I don't think you will kill me for being what I am." Natsuki's look remained the same as her hand lightly touched the blade of her ancestors. "But, better than that than to return to Aquila." Ant continued. She turned and walked away. She felt very satisfied with her speech and a bit proud. Never had she spouted with such convinction. Each step she took, the more she felt relieved.

'I did it!' She rejoyced silently. The moment was all too soon shattered as a sword flew by and missed her by centimeters then buried into the tree trunk next to her. Shocked and frightened at the same time, she glanced at the sword then at Natsuki, who wore a scary expression that promised a lot of pain and death. "I'll gather some wood for the fire." She meekly offered.

* * *

Night had descended and a slight form wearing a white cotton shirt and brown fitted trousers tucked into leather boots shot by chasing dinner. Sensing victory, the woman trapped the rabbit, who got caught in a bush. Sticking her small hands inside, she felt the velvety fur within her grasp. The rabbit continued its struggle for freedom. "Miss?" A voice startled the woman causing her to bump into the rabbit with enough force to free it. Turning to the voice then back to her now missed dinner, she sat on the ground looking at the girl tied to a tree. She ran her slender hands through her tousled hair, catching her breath, "Damn."

"Remember me?"

Feeling annoyed and extremely hungry, the woman sighed. "What are you doing up there?" 'So much for dinner tonight' she slightly shook her head in disappointment.

"What am I doing?' 'Think quick!' Ant moved her numb hands that were tied behind her and around a tree trunk. "Ahh, yes, might ask the ..bishop's guards. A dozen of them. We had a terrible fight." Ant watched as the beautiful woman stood up. Even though she wore men's clothing, it did nothing to tarnish her beauty. This woman was simply breathtaking. 'Do not get distracted, remember, you have to escape at all costs.'

"Why didn't they kill you?" The sweet tone and accent of her voice nearly caused Ant to swoon. This woman was seriously too damn sexy for her own good. Also, from the tone of this goddess, Ant could tell the woman did not believe her story one bit.

"That's a good question. I asked them that myself." Ant flexed her numbed fingers as the spikey feeling was slowly returning.  
The woman stepped closer folding the sleeves of her white shirt up while lifting a fine eyebrow, "And?" Ant could already tell that the woman was only amusing her.

"And?" Impatience was brimming."

"And what did they say?" A barely conceled smile and laughter obviously in the woman's eyes only added to Ant's frustration.

"They said that they prefer to leave that honor to the bishop."

"Ara" She nodded her head.

"They're coming back.' Which earned her another nod from the beauty.

"They are, are they?" Her voice replied.

Signing and hanging her head, Ant gave up the pretense. "Please, My Lady? A giant owl was eyeing me not too long ago." Giving the woman her best puppy dog look, Ant could tell that the woman was debating within herself. Despite being beautiful, Ant could tell the woman was intelligent as well. Ant knew that this woman knew Natsuki had tied her up. The woman was debating whether she should release her or not. Giving it one last push, she pushed out her bottom lip, "Please?" The woman's eyes changed slightly at something Ant did. A small breathless chuckle, Ant tried again, "Please?"

Cocking her head to the side, the woman gave a soft laugh as to say, "you won" but the sound caused Ant's heart to jump. The sound was so unique like the finest crystal giving off that sweet resonating cling. The woman made her way to the tree. With her small dagger, she cut the rope.

"You're very kind." Ant thanked just as the sound of a wolf's howl broke through the night. The woman turned her head toward the sound and like before, her eyes were full of want. Sensing this as her time to go, Ant ran away. The woman continued to look out into the darkness as her heart clenched.

"Listen." She turned back to find the girl gone.

"Thank you very much, My Lady." Ant's distant voice told the woman that the girl was too far away to catch. "Tell the captain she ties a wicked knot!" Before disappearing completely.  
The woman leaned her back to the tree and ran one of her hands through her hair again. "She's going to kill me."

* * *

A hawk soared in the morning breeze and landed on the outstretched arm of a handsome knight. "Good morning." The hawk kept its wings spread as it balanced itself on the limb. "Let's go find Arika."

* * *

Ant crouched against the frosted ground. Looking ahead, she noticed a camp below. Furrowing her eyebrows, she felt her instincts scream to back away. With a slight nod, she started to crawl away when she backed into something. Before she could discover for herself what it was, a hand reached down and roughly grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and lifted her up. Another hand grabbed her arm in a vise-like manner causing pain to spread in her body.

Finding herself in a camp of soldiers, Ant couldn't believe her luck at who greeted her. The guard she had stolen the money purse before getting caught. "Well, well, a long way from home, aren't we?" A smug grin appeared on his face. "You have saved me and the troops some time.' Then the smug grin melted away into a snarl as the guard grabbed Ant by the front of the shirt and pushing his face in front of hers, "Now where is Natsuki?" He demanded.

"Natsuki? Natsuki?" Another guard approached in front of her. "Oh yes, a woman dressed all in black and riding a black horse? I saw her riding south toward Aquila."

"Ha! Then we ride north." One soldier inputed.

"It's not polite to assume someone is a liar when you only just met them." She lectured.

A grin appeared on Gus's face, "Then we ride south toward Aquila." He let go of Ant and headed for his horse. Ant's mouth gaped open in surprise.  
The soldier holding her hostage pushed her forward, "I told the truth, Lord, how can I learn any lessons if you keep confusing me like this?" The only response she received was thunder.

* * *

Natsuki cantered into a small village. The hawk circled around her before descending. A bad feeling in her gut told the soldier to stay on high alert. The back of her hair rose, 'This looks like a great place for an ambush.' Her eyes never straying on one thing.

Soldiers hiding on top their horses behind the canopy houses. Stringing their bows and readying their swords, Ant sat behind a soldier with her hands tied once more behind her back and gagged. Thankfully, the soldiers kept the length between her wrists pretty wide so she manuevered her arms over her head. The soldier in front of her looked back because of the constant struggling. Seeing Ant trying to take off her gag and ruin the element of surprise, he covered her mouth. Ant sunk her teeth into the disguising moldy leather glove. She let out a muffled struggle before the soldier backhanded her and she fell to the ground knocking the air out of her lungs.

Natsuki heard the sound and the soldiers came out of hiding. Her hands grabbed her crossbow and managed to raise it just as an arrow hit the saddlebag. She took aim and shot only to miss as the soldier moved his horse away. She took aim again and hit another soldier nearby. One of the horsemen gripped his sword tightly before charging toward the knight. Realizing it would be too late if she drew her sword, she used the crossbow as a bat and slammed the broad side of it into the man's face.

Two soldiers pointed their crossbows at Natsuki, but Ant grabbed large stones and hit one of the soldiers. His aim pointed upward and in the moment of surprise shot upward. The arrow pierced the hawk in the wing near its shoulder. The hawk let out a shrill sound of pain. The other soldier shot and hit Natsuki almost in the same location as to where the hawk was wounded. Grimancing in pain, Natsuki looked upward to the sound of the hawk's cry. Seeing the hawk falling down, she let out a yell. The hawk plummet to the ground at fast rate, "No." Natsuki whispered. The hawk managed to spread its wings to glide before it reached the ground. Ant cut off her restraints and pulled off her gag.  
Angered, Natsuki grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of her. The soldier, who shot her charged. Keeping her body bent over as if in great pain, she used the same arrow to strike into the belly of the soldier. One more soldier came out of hiding and begun to charge but seeing Natsuki pulling out her own sword and an icy glare in her eye, the soldier turned his horse around and ran off. Ant turned to watch Natsuki pull in the opposite direction and followed. Natsuki rode until she was several feet away from the injured hawk. She slid off Duran and kept her hold on the sword. Then with cautious movement, she pierced the ground with her sword.

With slow steady movements, she made her way to the hawk. To Ant, it looked as if Natsuki was approaching a timid deer in hopes of not scaring it off. Natsuki knelt next to the hawk with disbelief in her eyes. "Easy. It's alright.' Seeing blood seeping around the arrow, Natsuki felt her heart break. "Oh no." Afraid to touch the hawk in fear of causing it more pain, she looked around until she spotted Ant. "Get me a piece of cloth from my saddle bag." Her voice torn as she turned back to the hawk. With a gentle touch to its neck, "Don't be afraid. It's okay, it's all right." She soothed with her voice. Ant ran up to them with the cloth in her hands. Continuing with her words of reassurance, Natsuki wrapped the hawk gentle with the cloth, "You'll live."

Cradling the hawk, Natsuki faced Ant with determination. "Take her, find help!" She ordered. Her voice firm.

"Me, sir?" Ant backed away in fear.

"You're the only one I have." Her voice grew icier.

"Look, sir, the poor thing is done for." The moment those words left Ant's mouth, a look from Natsuki caused Ant to fear for her life.

Violently grabbing Ant's shirt, Natsuki shook her so hard that Ant felt as if her head would fall off. "Never say that to me again. Never say that." Seeing the widened fearful look in Ant's eyes, Natsuki forced her temper to lower. Feeling utterly helpless and Ant was not helping the situation. Natsuki needed to keep the hawk safe and alive and with every passing second, the chances were dwindling. Clenching her teeth, she looked around, "Follow that road. You'll find a ruined castle. There's a monk named, Kaiji Sakomizu. Give him the hawk, he will know what to do." Natsuki looked down at the injured hawk and her heart was bleeding as much as the hawk was.

"Sir, I don't think you understand-"

"Get on my horse." Natsuki's voice left no room for argument.

"You're the only one who can ride him." Ant pointed out.

Fearing for the hawk, Natsuki's temper was close to exploding. If she wasn't careful, she was going to kill this girl. "You will do as I say, get on my horse.' Sensing hesitation, Natsuki let her temper flare, "NOW!"

Ant trembled, she mounted the horse with shaky legs. Natsuki's eyes looked upon the hawk again with a torn look before lifting it into the awaiting arms of Ant, "Careful." She cautioned. Making sure that the hawk was saftely nestled in the girl's arm, Natsuki continued her orders. Her glare and tone sharpened, "And know this, if you fail, I will follow you until the length of my days." She threatened. Her fists were tightly clenched as her fear and worry grew, "And I will find you." Making eye contact to show just how serious the situation was, Natsuki looked into Ant's eyes to see that she had gotten the knight's clear message. "Go." As the horse passed her, Natsuki gave the rump a hard slap to quicken its pace.

Natsuki slowly walked toward her sword holding onto her injured shoulder. She watched as Ant disappeared from view. She fell down to her knees and with all her might, she prayed to the Lord Almighty to please insure that the hawk lives. Never had she prayed so hard in her life. A fear she only imagined and had hoped would never come true. Natsuki bowed her head in silent prayer.

**AN: Okay, the third chapter is out. My poor wrists were hurting so much during this entire chapter. I hate that. This happened to be one of my favorite scenes where "Mouse" told Navarre about what he had seen that night and Navarre's response to it. I thought that was one of the best script moments. **

** Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews; I don't think you realize how much they encourage me to continue writing. It's nice to see that people appreciate your work and voice it. Here are to the people, who have reviewed.**

**hit . dana : Thanks, I found this movie to be perfect for the couple.**

**A: I will try my best even if my fingers fall off.**

**Box850: Thanks for the encouragement!**

**KumaKuma: I'm actually surprised at how many people know about this movie. Because every time I have mentioned this movie to anyone, they always give me a blank stare. lol**

**Kurakami: I love your review! Thank you so much for the support, I whole-heartily agree about the roles of the characters. Also, I was hoping someone would have noticed the cameo names of Nina and Erstin.**

**DnDsKit: Yeah, I love this movie and every time I watch or think about it, I keep picturing Natsuki and Shizuru throughout the entire film. I'm glad to know I'm not the only one.**

**ALEXISSA2: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you are enjoying the fic thus far!**


End file.
